


Biscuit

by Ayleid



Series: Tall Tales From Unknown Soldiers [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Behind Enemy Lines, Blood and Injury, Character Study, Friendship, Gen, Medical Procedures, Soldier medic, War, minor character injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayleid/pseuds/Ayleid
Summary: Introduction piece for CT-7768 "Biscuit", the medic soldier in the squad. Takes place during the Clone Wars, after the establishment of the Quid-Pro-Quo formation.





	Biscuit

The blasterfire's monotone screech dulled everything around them. As he pressed his side against the concrete, crouching behind the fallen wall of a once tall building, Biscuit's fingers clenched around his rifle's hold and he screwed his eyes shut until the wave of blaster shots ceased. His breathing echoed in his helmet with the unbearably loud noises of rubble falling around them. He heard the commando trooper move a few meters ahead of him, and Biscuit prayed that Pro didn't stick his head out of cover. The essential member of the Quid-Pro-Quo formation couldn’t fall in battle for simple stupidity.

His friend Mi'ka stilled beside him, and the next Biscuit opened his eyes, he saw Pale clutch his rifle to his chest and wait for the same signal Biscuit and the whole team was waiting for. 

Pro's voice in the comm led them one step closer to the end of the nightmare.

"Pro here. I need a diversion. We're gonna use Lightning formation.Two grenades, Mi'ka and Biscuit throw at eleven as hard as you can, then move to the right. I'm going in, when the grenades hit give me cover fire. Pro over."

"Understood." Mi'ka replied briskly and readied two thermo detonators in his hands, from which he gave one to Biscuit. The medic waited until Pro gave the sign with his hand, then he and Mi'ka threw as hard as they physically could. He heard Pro's powerful start at the sprint and the soldier's steps soon became one with the same noise he heard from his own run for the next cover.

The remainder of the team opened fire to cover Pro's advance in the front and Mi'ka kept running in front of him so Biscuit followed, keeping his own head down as much as one could while running at full speed with a heavy backpack. They soon passed another ruined building and heard Pro's checking in that he made it to the next point. 

Mi'ka kept running forward, Biscuit following close behind until they made it around the destroyed LAAT wreckage, and took cover behind a tall pile of fallen rubble in front of it. Mi'ka scoffed so his breathing would be under control soon again but Biscuit couldn't move.

Couldn't breathe.

Couldn't speak.

The LAAT that was shot down last night. They were their night-time supply backup.   
The world stilled for the medic as his eyes took in the sight of the wreckage... and the body of a fallen brother at the bottom of the gunship. His arm was missing. He just sat there, head hanging low and his only arm across his waist, legs widely apart. 

"Bis..." Mi'ka nudged him, ready to go again, but the medic could only do so much, he made a quick fist with his free hand and hit Mi'ka warningly in the shoulder, to look his way, fast. The ARC trooper's breathing stilled beside him too, for a moment, before he said in the comm, "Pro, we are in position."

The commando’s orders came soon. 

"Get the detonators again. Cover fire for me in five."   
  
Four.   
  
Mi'ka ignited the detonators, gave one to Biscuit. Three.   
  
Two.   
  
They threw the detonators and rose from behind cover to shoot behind the rubble. The droids' blaster shots hit the bricks and the ash and dirt scattered right in their faces. Biscuit shook his head so the dust would come off his helmet while Mi'ka wiped it off with his hand.    
  
With an agile drift with his feet in the dirt, Pro landed a few meters in front of them behind a block of fallen concrete, his rifle closely held at his chest. The commando spotted them and gave them a thumbs up.

"Pro." Biscuit spoke in the comm. "I need to check him."

The soldier's head turned quickly towards them again and Biscuit's hand shot out in the LAAT's direction. Pro didn't move, didn't give any sign of being fazed at the sight of the wreckage and still, Biscuit knew that the man was thinking as hard as he could, ex-black ops gears turning in his head, how to create a safe opening for Biscuit to run to the gunship and back.

"Alright, listen up."

Finally, Biscuit felt a wave of relief come with the next breath he took. Pro's voice rang with the expertise and confidence that Biscuit was used to, and it filled his trembling bones with hope to know Pro understood his plea.

"Mi'ka and Biscuit move to the wreckage in ten. I move in five. Reserve, open cover fire in ten and eleven and if possible, I need a rocket launched into the building second to the front. I'm starting the countdown, reserve check in."

“We got you Pro, ready when you are."

"Good. Alright. One... two... three..." and he let the men behind their last vantage point finish the countdown for themselves. When the rocket flew above their heads, hissing and snarling in the air before crashing into a building, Pro launched himself forward again and ran while shooting into the cloud of smoke, ash and dust. The ground shook from the impact, but Mi'ka's strong grab on his arm kept Biscuit upright so he could run as fast as he could. 

  
"Biscuit!" Mi'ka's frightened voice called after him, but he couldn't care less. Get behind, he remembered yelling back at the ARC trooper but the droids were already shooting at them so Biscuit couldn't do much else but sprint as fast as his legs could carry him while Mi'ka shot back at the enemy with his twin blasters while moving behind him. "Damn, Biscuit, I can't cover for you if you're in the front!"

Upon arriving to the wreckage Mi'ka didn't waste time to grab onto the halfway torn left wing with his whole body's weight and strength, and with a powerful pull, bend it downwards to the front. At the same time, Biscuit landed ungracefully with a drift in the dust beside the fallen trooper. The sight was miserable and his ears rang from blaster fire, yet Biscuit's finger moved gently as he reached to remove the bloodied helmet. The man's right arm was missing entirely, yet Biscuit saw the hasty, half-assed attempt of a binding at the roots but the amount of blood all around indicated that Biscuit's arrival was already too late.

  
While Mi'ka pressed his back against the gunship and provided aid for Pro, the medic slowly, with the smallest nudges one could do, slid the once white helmet off his brother's head.

Once again, the tattooed medic's mind slowed to a terrible halt when the empty, hollow eyes of a brother stared back at him, lips numb and halfway open. Biscuit stared, breath held in his chest with grief and the gruesome images burning every other thought from his mind, up until the trooper...    
blinked.   
He was alive. 

His chestnut eyes met Biscuit’s, the light of awareness faintly flickering in his iris.

He blinked again.

Biscuit removed his backpack with haste and commed the tower immediately.

"I need an Evac NOW! I got a heavily injured trooper!"

  
"We cannot land in the crossfire, Biscuit!" The coordinator told him from the safe zone.

The medic hissed in anger, "get me Quo on the line!"

"Quo is transporting the General, his ETA is half an hour!"

"I don't have half an hour for this! He lost an arm! Get me a way out, ASAP!"

He cut the comm for the moment when he found the disinfectant, and grabbed a generous amount of sterile padding with it. Even though his voice was sharp and demanding just a moment ago, Biscuit reached close and wiped the trooper's face clean with a comforting, gentle voice to soothe him.

"It's alright. I'm here. I'm here. It's going to be alright now."

The soldier was barely alive, clinging to the last threads of his life so much that he couldn't even close his lips, so Biscuit helped by pressing his jaw up a little. When he cleaned the man's face, he moved to the side and began stuffing the gaping wound with disinfectant. The trooper's eyes shut tight from the stinging pain and Biscuit could only hope that in the last four hours no bug or maggot made its way inside the man's flesh.

He also took a breathing aid mask from the backpack and attached it to the soldier's face.

Now he'd get slightly more oxygen. If he falls asleep, he won't feel the pain when they need to move him into the transport. 

Mi'ka moved back swiftly from the open and knelt beside his friend for a moment.

"He is alive..." he breathed in awe when he saw Biscuit's work in the process. 

"Hold on, Biscuit. I'll comm Pro."

The man's eyes jumped to Mi'ka for a moment, then back to Biscuit, who nodded his reply and spoke to the soldier again, his voice radiating calm and safety as much as possible.

"You're safe now."

A blink, and the medic understood the silent plea.

"You're coming home with us. We are here for you now. We will take you home."

From behind him, Mi’ka’s urging tone was another proof of Biscuit’s conviction for the barely alive trooper.

"Pro, we got a soldier with his arm missing but he is alive. Biscuit needs an evac from here as soon as possible, he is stabilising the man."

" _ I'll call you back in two minutes, call an air strike on my position. _ "

While the order would have surprised any other trooper from another team, Mi’ka simply nodded. "Alright. Get out of there."

" _ They got a bunker below the building, rolling clankers and rotary guns. I can't take them down from here, I need a way around. Call the air strike in two minutes. I'll go around, clear it out and we destroy the bunker. Then we take the wounded back to camp. _ "

"Got it, Pro."

Biscuit repressed a bitter comment at the lack of efficiency from the comm tower while Pro, under heavy enemy fire figured a way in less than three seconds. His anger evaporated almost in an instant when he spotted the wetness glistening around the injured man's eyes, and he reached in with a clean wipe to clear it. 

"It's alright. We are getting you out of here. I'm here."

The man squeezed his eyes shut again, for a terribly long moment.

"It hurts. I know. It's cleaning your wound. Just hold on a little longer. Here, try to drink."

He removed the breathing aid and raised a small bottle of water to the man's lips. He drank as if Biscuit would pour liquid life into him, and the medic's heart clenched again, up until the man finally spoke.

"It's no use. Leave me," he breathed, his voice raspy and barely there but Biscuit didn't slow his moves as he raised the bottle again for him.

"We are not leaving you here. We are taking you back."

"Then what? I don't have an arm... what will I do?"

"The Doctor will figure that out for you. You just hold on tight for now."

"It's no use," the soldier's voice thinned even more and Biscuit reached in to cup his jaw into his palm.

"See that man there? That's an ARC trooper. I know you recognised he was one. The one arriving soon used to be a commando. If they believe, and if I believe there is hope for you, then you damn well believe it too. Now stay still and drink. The disinfectant is getting rid of the surface infections. That's why it hurts like hell."

"And what will I do with one arm?"

"You will come in handy in one-sided operations."

Biscuit drew in a long breath and sent a murderous look at Mi'ka but the trooper's weak, limp body shook beside him from a faint chuckle.

"That's ARC humor for you," Biscuit commented dryly.

"Calling in air strike in twenty, gents, on Pro's LKP," Mi'ka instructed the reserve and received affirmation a few moments later. The ARC trooper looked around once more and held onto the torn wing of the LAAT again to bend it again so the injured trooper would be out of sight even more. Then he walked in beside Biscuit and knelt down by his side to look at the man.

The moment their eyes locked, Mi'ka stilled for a long moment and cleared his voice.

"Where is everyone else?"

The injured soldier shut his eyes tight for a few seconds before gathering the strength to speak.

"The pilot... ran back but they shot him. The co-pilot died when we crashed. The... door hinges broke and when I was getting out it... shut on me..."

So his missing arm was inside the LAAT, Biscuit figured.

They heard the whistle of the air strike come soon after Pro's heavily armed figure showed up on their right, and the commando dropped his rifle and backpack to run and drag a fallen, ruined metallic board along. When he came back to their makeshift shelter, Pro shoved the board into the ground so it would remain standing while Mi'ka kicked some stones and rocks to him to make it more stable.

Biscuit placed the helmet back on the man's head as gently as he could and pressed another patch of sterile padding at his wound just in time before the bomb's head hit the ground. 

Their surroundings shook and another, all-encompassing wave of dust and ash ran past them, covering them in dirt as well. Pro's helmet's vibrant blue visor provided them the necessary light to see for so long, Biscuit began to think they would need to haul the injured back to camp in the smoke. 

He sealed the wound with his hand and the patch of padding for the time being, but from the intense blood loss and exhaustion they didn't have much time anymore. Once the trooper's body realises he is safe, it would stop producing the adrenaline and other kinds of hormones to keep him awake and aware of his surroundings. It was already a miracle that he was still alive.

As the ash began to clear in the air, Pro commed the base for updates and Pale replied with the confirmation that the enemy bunker was cleared. The area was safe for the moment.

"Let's get you back," Pro told the wounded and stood to look at Mi'ka with an indicative wave of his hand. "You hold his chest, I’ll bring his legs. Biscuit, how do we do this?"

"Slowly. Mi'ka, hold him with your arms and hands crossed like this from underneath him, and keep him as stable as you can. It will hurt him, but we need to be quick now. Pro, keep his legs horizontally stable."

"Got it."

Truth to be told, the next Biscuit remembered was being back on the field with Mi'ka and Pro scouting ahead. He remembered the soldier's eyes tearing up with gratefulness after the base's medics got him on a proper cot. He never asked for his name, Biscuit thought, and cursed himself for it briefly.

Mi'ka's reassuring hold on his arm every now and then reminded him to stay in the present and prepare for the future. Who knows how many lives will they save...? No matter what, his duty came first, and that was caring for his brothers. All of them. Even if he didn't know their names, or which battalion they came from. They were all his brothers.

 


End file.
